Battle Scars
by hungryybishop
Summary: Ellie Bishop arrives at the HQ on a Monday morning without knowing that only minutes later her past will catch up with her. Also she has to deal with her soon-to-be-ex-husband who is involved in this case. What starts harmless turns into a deadly game for the young agent. Time runs../ Ellie Bishop centric, character death, originally in German
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first english NCIS FF about Ellie Bishop. It is originally written in german by me, but I tried to translate it as well as I can :D Since English is not my native language, I beg your pardon if something is wrong.**

 **Have fun with my first chapter and leave some reviews :)**

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

It was 8 o´clock on a Monday morning when Ellie entered the HQ.

Surprisingly, both of her colleagues were already there.

It wasn´t that new for McGee, but Ellie was wondering why Tony was here so early.

"Good morning!", she greeted both of them friendly and let down her bag, before she sat down at her desk and unpacked her laptop.

McGee greeted her back, only DiNozzo wasn´t reacting.

"Also a good morning to you, Tony!", she addressed him directly and looked at him.

"Yeah..morning!", he mumbled, earning a sceptical look from Bishop.

Something was off. She stood up and walked over to McGee´s desk.

"What´s wrong with him?", she asked her co-worker.

"Tony´s Dad is back in DC.", he answered shortly and both of them new, what this meant.

"Ouh..", Bishop said and went back to her desk.

For a while, no one dared to say something, when Ellie finally broke the silence.

"Is your Das living with you again?"

"Oh, no…for no money in this world, no. He wants to, but I´m not really looking forward having my kitchen set on fire again. No, right now, I am booking a room for him in the Adams House. I really hope they have some free rooms."

"When does your Dad arrive?"

"He already landed, but he has an important meeting with one of his customers before he is coming to me.", he smirked.

"Oh come on, Tony. He just wants to spend some time with you!", McGee exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that´s the problem!", DiNozzo said and stopped typing on the computer.

"What do you mean?", former NSA analyst Ellie Bishop wanted to know.

"Well, I mean.. I really like the idea that he comes visiting me. I mean, I am his only child, the only person he has. I am his everything and he is mine. But everytime, when he arrives, something happens where I need to kick him out or he needs something. I don´t know. These visits mostly have nothing in common with really wanting to see me. But who knows? Maybe this time, everything is different!"

"I would be happy if I could see my family this often without driving a whole day. I mean, I last saw my parents when Jake and I…", Ellie began, but stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Yep, what I mean is: be happy and just let it happen!"

"What is now with you and Jake, Bish?", Tony wanted to know.

"What should there be? We filled in the divorce papers, he moved out and directly in with Taylor. We are separated now for 2 months, since then I did not see him and believe me, I really do not need to see him again this fast."

"I need to disappoint you. Grab your geer. Dead marine in Norfolk. NSA is on the case too.", Gibbs suddenly interrupted the talk.

"Is Jake involved in this case?", Ellie wanted to know.

"Yes, he´s in. Is that a problem for you, Probie?", he answered.

"No, it´s okay. We are all grown up!", Ellie smiled, grabbed her bag and followed her team into the elevator.

* * *

Arriving in Norfolk, the agents and Ducky and Palmer were welcomed by NSA analyst Martinez.

"Hi, I´m NSA Analyst Martinez. Our victim is right there. Feel free to perform the autopsy on him."

With this, Ducky & Palmer went straight to the dead body on the ground.

"We´ll check the sourrounding area and take some photos.", McGee & DiNozzo said and went off.

Gibbs stuck with Bishop and Martinez, who turned around to her former colleague and hugged her.

"How are you holding up? I heard from Jake and you."

"It´s alright. But I would prefer not to talk about it. Is he here?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah.."

"No, I told him to wait in the office. I thought it would not be a good idea to have him here, when I knew that you would come."

Thankful, Bishop looked at her former co-worker and nodded to her.

"What do we have? Who is our victim and why is the NSA involved?", Gibbs asked.

The three went closer to the dead body.

"This is Sergeant Louis Crawford, 35, stationed in Norfolk. He just came back from mission in middle east. He was one of our informants.", Martinez explained.

"Informant? Who did he look at?", McGee asked, when he came back and got a hold of the talk.

"I´m sorry but I can´t answer that question!"

"Martinez, come on. Maybe the person he was looking at is his murderer. Who did he look at?", Ellie asked again.

"Ellie, you know as good as I that I can not talk about current operations of the NSA. I only know that he looked at this person with our agreement in middle east. And your soon-to-be-ex-husband was his superior. I just can´t tell you who this person is without putting the national security in danger."

"When did he came back to the States?", Gibbs wanted to know.

"Three days ago. He had all the important information and we, mostly Malloy, wanted Crawford to come back to the US. He was supposed to come to our HQ and we wanted to talk about our next steps.", Martinez explained.

"Any idea, why he was in this erea?", DiNozzo asked, slightly confused.

"No, sorry. I can not imagine what he should do here. I mean it´s far away from our HQ and yours too."

"Jethro!", Ducky suddenly shouted.

"What do you have, Duck?", Gibbs answered his friend.

"Our fellow friend was shot. First bullet hit him in the leg, which made it impossible for him to run away. Second bullet hit him in the shoulder and he fell on the ground. Last and deadly shot was the one in his head."

"Execution.", Ellie remarked and photographed the wound on the Sergeants head.

"Very true. But this is not the only interesting thing. He held a chain in his hand."

Palmer gave the chain in a bag to Tony. It was a plumb tag with a palm branch incraved."

"Did he take it from his attacker?", Tony thought loudly.

"Yes, Anthony, this could be a possibility. Well, we will bring to the NCIS now. After the autopsy, we will know more. Mr. Palmer, are you ready?"

"Still trying to tell me that this murder does not have something to do with the mission?", Gibbs turned around to Martinez.

"I said, I don´t know."

"Martinez, you do know something. Tell us who the person is he was looking at.", Ellie begged her friend.

"Bish, really! I can´t say it. If I talk, the mission would have been for nothing. Crawford would have died senseless."

Ellie shook her head and turned around to DiNozzo.

"Could I have this chain?"

"Ellie, no..", Martinez tried to get her off.

Bishop just looked at her confused and walked a few steps away from the group, the chain in her hand.

"Could be talk to Mr. Malloy about the Sergeant than?", Gibbs asked.

"Yes, this can be arranged, but.."

Suddenly Ellie interrupted the talk.

"Are you bloody serious?", she screamed at her former best friend.

"Ellie, what´s wrong?", McGee aked and Tony positioned himself between the women.

"When did you want to tell me about this?! Just because Jake and I are divorced does not mean that I should not get this kind of information."

"Which kind of information, Ellie?", Gibbs asked and looked at his agent.

But she kept staring at Martinez, which was still shocked by her friends reaction.

"Ellie, please. We just tried to protect you and furthermore, you aren´t working for us anymore. This is a NSA case."

"And still, you should have told me. It´s about my life and it´s my damn fight. Therefore you just can´t holding back information."

"We had no choice."

"Oh, you always have one."

"In this case? No.."

"STOP!", Gibbs shouted and pushed the women apart.

"What is going on here? I have enough of these games. What´s the matter?"

Ellie sighed and hold up the chain.

"This chain here.."

"Ellie…", Martinez warned her..

"Ellie?! Who is it?", Gibbs told Ellie one last time.

Silently, she answered: "Parsa. It´s Benham Parsa. He´s alive!"

* * *

 **A/N: so appearantly, parsa is still alive ugh. i try to update tomorrow to let you know what happens furthermore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **First of all: THANK YOU for all the favs and follows. :) I means a lot. Here comes Chapter 2 with some action. The story has already 4 chapters in German and I try my hardest to translate it fast for all of you to be equal. Well, i´ll be away for a week now so my next update might be next sunday :)**

 **Have fun, and please leave reviews! They are important for me!**

 **I don´t own NCIS or anything which is pretty sad.**

 **Ally**

* * *

 **\- 2-**

For an eternity, Ellie was just sitting motionless at her desk and stared into nothing.

Since they came back from the crime scene, she did not say a word and that´s exactly why Tim and Tony were worried.  
The always talking and lively agent just sat there and did nothing and her colleagues felt helpless. They did not know what to do to help her, well beside finding Parsa and finally bringing this to an end. And to top all of this, Jake is also working the case.

Not that it would not be enough that this crazy terrorist is still out there, no. Now Ellie also has to deal with her cheating husband who thought it would be okay not to inform her about the happenings concerning Benham Parsa.

Tony had enough. He just could not sit there and do nothing. But when he wanted to get up, he could hear the elevator arriving and Jake and Martinez were entering the HQ.

Slowly, both of them walked towards the NCIS agents´ desks. Finally, Ellie started to spin around slowly and looked straight into Jake´s eyes. But right then when she wanted to say something to him, Gibbs arrived.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs!", Martinez greeted the grey-haired agent. Gibbs just ignored what she said and just answered: "Bishop, McGee, DiNozzo! Conference Room. I think NSA has to do a lot of explaining.

"Beyond excited!", Tony exclaimed sarcastically and McGee agreed.

Both of them stood up and walked together with their guests towards the conference room, when Bishop, who wanted to get up too, was stopped in her tracks by her boss.

"Ellie, wait!", he spoke carefully.

"What´s up?", she answered.

"You think you can take it? You don´t need to do this. We can do this without you. When it gets too much.."

"No, everything´s fine! I can do this, Gibbs! This is my fight, my life and I will not let this be destroyed by Parsa again.", the Blonde interrupted her boss and moved on towards the conference room. Gibbs watched after her. He wasn´t that sure about it.

* * *

"So, why is Parsa still alive and what does this have to do with our dead marine?", Gibbs asked when he entered the room.

Martinez and Malloy looked at each other before Jake started to explanin.

"When you were on this boat a while back to interrogate Parsa, there was this fight, where Ellie was held hostage by Parsa and you needed to shoot him at the end. Well, we should say it like this: he wasn´t dead. After you were gone, he was brought to the infirmary and it looked liked this was going to be his end. But he wore a vest and was not actually hit by the bullets. He started the next fight at the infirmary and extorted a flight back to Washington. That´s where he disappeared. Right then, we began our mission. We set Crawford on watching Parsa because he was specialised on international terrorism. He found out quickly that he wanted back to his home country. He decided to fly after him and watched him there. He collected information. We were sure that Parsa planned something. Today, I wanted to meet with Crawford. He told me that he had found something that was really important. But he could not tell me what he found out and well, you know the rest.", Jake finished his explenations.

"And you thought it wouldn´t have been important to inform me that Parsa is still alive?", Ellie said suddenly, but calm.

"Ellie, you need to understand. He wasn´t allowed to tell you about this. The operation was..", Martinez began,, but was interrupted by Eleanor.

"Top secret, I know."

"Any idea what the infos might have been?", McGee wanted to know.

"I´m sorry. I don´t have an idea. I only know that Crawford saw some plans from Parsa, but it wasn´t safe to talk over the phone. That´s why we wanted to wait until he´s back in DC. Well, we might have waited a little to long.", Jake said.

"Oh really?", Bishop answered sarcastically and snorted contemptuously. She could not understand the behaviour of her former husband.

"Any trace to him? Anything?", Tony asked.

"Our specialists are looking for him. Until now, they could not find anything. It´s like he vanished. The whole thing is a huge tragedy and the national and international security is in danger. We need to find him fast.", Jake told them.

"Oh, come on. Really?!", Ellie whispered.

"Bishop!", Gibbs warned her quiet, but it was enough for her to explode.

"What? Parsa is alive and we thought the whole time that he was dead, Gibbs. NSA knew about this and did not mind telling us about it. If this wasn´t bad enough.", the blonde field agent exclaimed, got up and walked on the other side of the room.

"I know, Bishop, but..", Gibbs tried to calm her down.

"You know nothing, okay?! Parsa is out there. He isn´t just a danger for national and international security, no. He is also a danger for me, for you, for us. I know how dangerous he can be. Believe me, I´ve already experienced it. I know Benham Parsa for an eternity. He doesn´t give up until he gets what he wants. He fights with all kind of weapons. That´s why I´m more shocked that you didn´t dare to inform me about it, Jake. Don´t you remember the stories from years ago when we watched Parsa? It was and still is my fight. I don´t need to be protected from him, okay? I studied him most of my life time. I know how he is. I know what he wants and when he wants it. We all are his target now. He doesn´t just want to take revenge on NSA, but also on us."

"Ellie, please..", Jake began and walked towards his still-wife.

"Ooooooh no, Jake. You don´t need to ask me for anything. Like if the affair wasn´t enough…no, you kept from me that my archenemy is still alive. And that´s something I didn´t think you were capable of and that you would do this to me."

With this, Bishop opened the door and rushed outside.

The team and the NSA agents looked after her.

Jake just wanted to follow her when Tony stood up.

"You should stay here, Malloy. I don´t think it´s a good idea when you follow her."

"She still is my wife!", he mentioned.

"Ex-wife.", McGee corrected the man.

"Fine, but someone has to follow her.", Jake said annoyed.

"Yeah, I will. You´ll do nothing. Just sit still. DiNozzo, McGee? These two shall give you everything they have about this case. It´s a NCIS case now.", Gibbs explained.

"But Gibbs..", Martinez started.

"No "but"´s. We have a dead marine and a terrorist wanted by the Navy. You can work on the case with us, but we have the lead. And now, give every, and I mean every, data you have about this to my agents.", Gibbs said and also left the room, looking for Bishop.

* * *

How could he?

How couldn´t he tell her such an important detail?

Jake was already dead to her after he cheated on her, but with this, he didn´t make things better.

She didn´t understand him. He knew exactly that Parsa was following her almost her whole life, he was watching her and he destroyed her life.

How could Jake just watch and do nothing?

Ellie kicked away a stone with her foot. She sat on a bench at the park of the Navy Yard. She needed to go out of these orange halls, away from Jake, Martinez, just from everyone. Maybe she was too close to this case. Maybe she shouldn´t be working the case. Deep inside she knew that she needed to do this.

"Everything´s alright?", a voice suddenly asked.

Gibbs.

He sat down next to the analyst and looked at her worried. He also noticed that she had been crying.

"Everything´s fine.", she answered shortly and took a deep breath.

"Why aren´t you honest?", he wanted to know.

"What do you mean?", she asked confused.

"Why don´t you say how you´re really feeling?" Nobody will judge you for it, Bishop. Especially not me."

For some minutes, Ellie went silent and looked at the ground.

"Talk to me, Ellie.", he tried again. This time a little bit softer.

Ellie closed her eyes. She just didn´t want to go through the whole ordeal again. But she needed to. So she began talking.

"Okay fine. You´re right. No, I´m not feeling fine. To be exact, I feel horrible. First, my husband cheated on me with a good friend of mine, then Parsa reappears and my ex-husband thinks he needs to keep it a secret to protect me. But I don´t need to be protected. I can do this on my own. I mean, I gave Parsa half of my time when I worked at the NSA. I know him. I know how he acts. I´m the Parsa expert. No other analyst of the NSA does know him as good as I do. And well, no one knows me as good as Parsa does."

"What do you mean?", Gibbs asked.

"Well, as revenge that I hunted him all the time, he also started watching me. He sent me messages which should show me that he is always with me. He knew where I lived, where I worked, where I went to my fitness courses, just everything. Jake and I moved away, but I guess he also figured this out. My life was like hell back then, because he made me responsible for actions I did not do. And now, after everything what happened, he wants to take revenge. Not only at me, but also at all of us, Gibbs."

"And that´s exactly why we need you, Bishop! You´re the only one who can tell his next step. Forget Jake, okay? Yes, he let you down and cheated on you, disappointed you. But this is not about him, it´s about you, about us, about the citizen of the US and the world. We need to catch Parsa and we´ll only make it if you´re with us."

Ellie thought a moment and smirked.

"Okay.."

"Okay?"

"Okay! But the last part was a little bit over dramatic. You would probably catch him without me.", the Blonde smiled and stood up.

Gibbs smiled slightly and also stood up.

"Come on, let´s go back in and see what the others found out."

* * *

A few minutes later, both entered the HQ and to their relief, Jake and Martinez weren´t there.

"Where are the both of them?", Gibbs asked.

"They drove back to their HQ. They wanted to send us all the important stuff from there. They just needed to talk with their director.", McGee told them and Gibbs nodded.

"Are you okay?", Tony asked his youngest colleague slightly concerned and stopped in front of her desk.

"No..", she answered honestly,"but it hopefully will be soon!"

"It will! We will catch him. Promise!", Tony said and Ellie gave him a smile.

Suddenly, Ellie´s phone rang. She looked at the display. Jake.

"Oh, this can´t be true.", she said angry.

"Who is it?", McGee asked.

"Jake..I really can´t take this right now.", and she pushed off the call.

Just when she was about to start typing on her laptop, the phone rang again.

Again, the name of her ex-husband and once big love appeared on the display.

"He doesn't know when it´s enough."

Angry, she took the call.

"Jake, I really am not in the mood for your stupid excuses. In comparison to you, I have something to do."

She wanted to end the call, when the caller finally talked.

"Too bad, Eleanor. I would have loved to talk with you."

Ellie freeze.

"Parsa!", she stuttered and got the attention of the whole team.

"Hello, nice hearing from you."

"Where´s Jake? Why are you on his phone?", the agent wanted to know.

She already put the call on speaker and McGee tried to trace the call.

"He´s fine, but I´m wondering that you´re still caring for him. You two are going to be divorced soon and you´ve been pretty angry when you were at the park."

"How.."

"Oh, you know me, Eleanor. I find out everything. Well, say Hi to Agent Gibbs from me. I need to go."

"Benham, wait. Leave Jake alone. He has done nothing to you."

"Too dumb..I fear it´s too late for that. But don´t worry, Eleanor Bishop. We´ll meet again. Don´t know where or when, but I´m beyond excited."

And with this, Parsa hung up….

* * *

 **A/N:** **oh well, oh well. So we had some Jake/Bishop action and finally Parsa appeared. Oh, what do you guys think how this story might go on?**


End file.
